


Both the Demon & the Body

by Doodsxd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Always-a-girl!Tony Stark, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Tony, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Gangbang, Gen, Gentle Sex, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I turn sort of poetic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Poetry, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexism, Swearing, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, girl!tony, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somewhere I am</p><p>aware: Salvation must be ugly.<br/>God is ugly. God is as boring as a boy.<br/>God is a boy. I’m not"<br/>- mementonasci (via poetryriot)</p><p> </p><p>'So, at first, she’s Howard Stark’s daughter, but just until she is the Merchant of Death, and teaches every single one of them that stepping on her toes is not a good idea.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's Little Consolations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702832) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> Hi!
> 
> Here I am again with another piece of my crazyness. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. Blame me. 
> 
> Not for the 'plot', though. For that you blame the author of the poem I'll be copying down below. 
> 
> I don't like to post even-worded (is that a thing?) chapters. As I said before, I am crazy and I tend to honor it when I can. Sorry. 
> 
> Every time a story is born out of my lazy-ass head, I turn a bit poetic and angsty with myself. It's like, I want to be a storyteller, I want to tell stories about plain pain and excruciating love. I know I'm not that good, but I forgive myself because I've been trying, I think. I do. I just can't deal with a sad ending, or a bittersweet ending, for now, because I would mourn too much, but I do love to get my heart broken from time to time. 
> 
> This, however, is about mending hearts before enjoying the sweet pleasure of breaking them to pieces again, I hope. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

###  [ **GOD IS A BOY / I’M NOT** ](http://cosmicurve.tumblr.com/post/136181652160/god-is-a-boy-im-not)

[ **mementonasci** ](http://mementonasci.tumblr.com/post/136105342763) **:**

**Somewhere I am**

**putting on my Girl-hood. Like stockings**  
in the dark. It begins   
with an exorcism. Doesn’t it always?  
  
Somewhere I am  

**both the demon & the body, kissed-**  
empty. But this priest   
is too handsome to be my saviour 

**Somewhere I am**

**aware: Salvation must be ugly.**  
God is ugly. God is as boring as a boy.  
God is a boy. I’m not 

**Somewhere I am**

**Beautiful Damned. On the television**  
we are bright  & flicker. O, what   
would our mothers think? Our too-handsome priests? 

**Somewhere I am**

**filling with Heaven like a vein. Praising**  
the divinity of flowers, red. It’s not   
what you think. I promise. I’m not 

**Somewhere I am**

**singing again. Velvet & smoke. The voice **  
is a muscle. Remembers   
how to plead Don’t forget me Don’t 

**(via** [ **poetryriot** ](http://poetryriot.tumblr.com/post/136181074281/god-is-a-boy-im-not) **)**

 

She has nothing whatsoever against the notion of femininity. She also has nothing against society defines as feminine: she likes perfume, enjoys heels, recognizes the power of a bra.

She just doesn’t allow anything but her own desires to rule her.

Antonia Stark was always a wild girl, even as a kid. Her dad wasn’t the best; her mom wasn’t, either, and Jarvis loved her as well but sometimes tried to tame her in order to protect her, something only her old man got right: he told her to scream louder, to punch harder, because, sadly, she would have to be bigger to be noticed, and there was no fucking way Howard Stark was going down without making sure his heiress was going to be more than just a lazy-ass socialite. That’s what saves her from Obadiah.

So, at first, she’s Howard Stark’s daughter, but just until she is the _Merchant of Death_ , and teaches every single one of them that stepping on her toes is not a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a step towards her. “What do you want, Stark?” He gestures around. “With all of this?”
> 
> She frowns. “Are you going to say that Jesus loves me at some point? Because I know he does, or else I wouldn’t be this pretty, thank you very much.”

Decorum and decency are concepts wasted on her. She would rather be outrageous.

In MIT, she is fifteen and they are afraid to fuck her – just until they were not. She does it because she is curious if any boy is capable of making her feel the same her fingers do, but until Rhodey steps up with his thick black cock and big rough hands, she does not get one.

She is adjusting her skirt on the bathroom, sighing in disappointment, in the midst of some kind of fraternity party when she sees him leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, a stern look on his face.

“What?” She asks flippantly, sliding her hands through her hair.

“I’ve been watching you.”

“Yeah, like that’s not creepy at all.”

He takes a step towards her. “What do you want, Stark?” He gestures around. “With all of this?”

She frowns. “Are you going to say that Jesus loves me at some point? Because I know he does, or else I wouldn’t be this pretty, thank you very much.”

“I’m not kidding.” His hand is gentle against the soft skin of her arm, and she figures, _why not?_

“I want someone to give me an orgasm.” Her answer is pretty straightforward. “I’m not some prude, I know my body and I know how to get there, but I want someone to _give_ me one. I guess people ain’t nice that way.”

“I hate to say it, but you’ve been looking for it in the wrong places, miss.”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, were I? I bet your cock has some magic powers none of the others had, then.”

James chuckles. “Will you at least allow me to try?”

“I just fixed my skirt-“

“At my place.”

That gets her attention.

He leads the way and they walk, talk about physics and politics, technology and engineering. By the time they reach his bedroom, she is climbing him like a tree, desperate and reckless.

Rhodes makes her wait. He kisses every single inch of her skin, torture her nipples, ignore her cries for more until she is soaking wet. He coaches one orgasm out of her with his tongue, and then another with his dick, gently, softy, and that’s the first time she feels what that is like.

“Uh,” She giggles in between the gasps. “That was good.”

He chuckles and kisses her lips. “There’s more where it came from.”

He doesn’t care she’s a bit of a maniac and a control freak, nor that she has the wardrobe of a person with multiple personality disorder; he doesn’t care about the roughness of her hands or that she smells like motor oil and grease: he calms her down, feeds her, holds her and takes care of her, asking for absolutely nothing in return.

She, of fucking course, gives him everything she has and is, and then some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shouldn’t have applied lipstick.”
> 
> The redhead frowns her perfect plucked eyebrows. “Excuse me?”
> 
> “You shouldn’t have applied your lipstick.” Tony repeats. 
> 
> Potts turns her whole body towards the woman dressed in stained old jeans, converses and a white tank top with a black bra underneath it. “And, pray tell, why not?”

She met Pepper for the first time while she was walking out of a job interview with Obadiah. She obviously was turned down, but she walked with her head raised high, straight spine, and she thinks _that’s hot_.

She enters the bathroom right behind the woman and leans against the wall, watching her as she applies her lipstick and checks her hair. It takes her about thirty seconds to notice Tony staring.

“You shouldn’t have applied lipstick.”

The redhead frowns her perfect plucked eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“You shouldn’t have applied your lipstick.” Tony repeats.

Potts turns her whole body towards the woman dressed in stained old jeans, converses and a white tank top with a black bra underneath it. “And, pray tell, why not?”

The brunette smiles her devil-may-care smile and winks to the girl in the navy tailleur. “Because now we’re going to smear it around your face _and_ my face when we make out in the back of my limo.”

Gobsmacked is a good look on her, but she takes too long to answer, so Tony turns around and looks at her over her shoulder, a position she knows flatters the dip of her spine and her ass. “I’ll be waiting for you in front of the building. It is easy to spot me; I will be in the black limo. Don’t keep me waiting.”

It takes about ten minutes for her to slide across the seat in front of Tony, a frustrated and aroused expression. “I have no idea who you are, but I just got turned down from a job I really needed and I’m craving a distraction,” She vomits, “So tell me you’re not some sex maniac and I’ll pretend I believe you and let you screw my brains out.”

Tony smirks. “I’m a maniac, alright, but my mania has nothing to do with sex. I enjoy sex, but not enough to take what’s not willingly offered to me.” She steals a short kiss from the girl before she kneels right in front of her. “Spread those legs and let me work some magic on you.”

Virginia scrambles to get out of her skirt, pantyhose and panties, but when she does, _oh_ , is she rewarded.

 _If Tony’s clever fingers are downright sinful, her tongue has to be downright illegal_ , is her brilliant conclusion while the stranger eats her out and makes her squirm and scream like a teenage girl enjoying her first climax.

Her orgasm crashes onto her by surprise and she is not sure she did not squirt a little.

The girl wipes her face with the back of her hands and bites her lips with a lewd look on her. “What’s your name, babe?” She asks as she gets out of the car. Pepper had not even realised it stopped until then.

“Virginia,” She covers herself with her rumpled skirt. “Virginia Potts.”

“Virginia.” Tony says as if she is tasting the flavour of the name on her lips. “Can I call you Pepper, Virginia?” She is very polite, so the redhead nods, blushing.

“Pepper, you’re hired. You can send the papers to the HR by e-mail tomorrow and start on Friday. Be at my place at eight-no, make it ten, ten is better, - and I’ll brief you in what I need you to do. OK?”

She can’t help but nod. _Pepper_ puts her clothes on slowly. When her brain comes back online, warm fuzzy haze of the orgasm leaving her, the driver (oh, _fuck_ ) of the limo appears, smiling kindly, but knowingly.

“Who is she?” She asks and he chuckles.

“That was Antonia Stark,” He answers. “And if you don’t take care of her, I don’t care how much money you offer me, I will end you and send your pieces back to your momma.”

The redhead nods and smiles. A girl who could harvest that kind of loyalty was someone worth knowing.

She takes the job.

Tony takes her and never lets her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have no idea what to do with her.
> 
> She is powerful, she is amazing and she does not give a fuck.
> 
> She is staring.

They have _no idea_ what to do with her.

She is powerful, she is amazing and she does not give a fuck.

She is _staring_.

Antonia Stark walks into the common kitchen in the middle of breakfast with a Metallica shirt, no bra and a black short. She takes an apple on her hand, leans on the counter, bites and _watches_.

Like how the lean but efficient muscles of Clint’s arms swell and ripple even when he’s doing the most mundane of things, like taking his spoon full of cheerios’ and milk into his mouth.

Or how Thor liked to walk shirtless a lot, thank Lord.

Or how Steve’s lips were puffy and swollen after he licked the warmth of coffee out of them.

Or how Natasha’s breasts are popping out of any fucking outfit she chooses to wear, soft and sweet against the fabric. They probably taste like candy.

And don’t even let her get started on _Bruce_. Her inconspicuous, adorable friend. She loved Bruce. She would eat him for breakfast. And dessert.

And it was probably showing by the way that he looks at her when he catches her staring.

She smirks and throws that look over her shoulder before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agent.”
> 
> “Yes, miss Stark?”
> 
> “I heard you give amazing head.”
> 
> His eyebrow arches up. “Did you, now?”

They are coming back home in a Humvee. Useless to say it is too small to fit everyone inside, but, to be fair, usually Tony has enough energy in her arc reactor core to fly home, and Thor is not knocked out.

So, Humvee it is.

Natasha eases herself onto Clint’s lap with familiarity, Steve is the only one who can keep Thor’s weight up (they are adorable together, even though they are not _together_ together. Yet.), so Tony flops on Coulson’s lap.

She thinks she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. She is proud of herself.

“Agent, is there a cell phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” She whispers to him, but it’s clear everyone hears it. In her defense, she is _trying_ to be polite to the others while riling Coulson up, for a change.

His response is to take off a slim Stark Phone out of his pocket. She smiles.

“At least you got the good stuff.”

Once they arrive at Stark Tower, she allows everyone drop out of the car before she hooks an arm around Agent’s neck.

“Agent.”

“Yes, miss Stark?”

“I heard you give amazing head.”

His eyebrow arches up. “Did you, now?”

She bites her lip. “I’m not that much of a slut, you know?”

Coulson’s hands are still politely helping her to balance herself on his thighs. “I never thought of you as a slut, Miss Stark.” Damn. His voice gives nothing away.

She steels herself up. “I want you.” She slides off his lap smoothly. “Do you want to come up?”

He finally smiles. “Lead the way.”

The ride on the elevator is a bit awkward, but just until he slides his fingers up the soft spot on her arm. It is all it takes for her to turn to him and kiss him, to which he responds enthusiastically, hands going from her lower back to her ass.

She does not mind.

They stumble towards her bedroom and her floor starts looking as the stage of a very rough, very sexy warzone.

He throws her on the mattress; kisses her lips, her neck, masterfully handles her boobs until she is arching against him, whining.

“In me, Coulson. In me now.”

He kisses her hand. She did not know a kiss on her knuckles could turn her on that much. Maybe there is something to do with his erection poking on her belly.

“How do you want it, Stark?”

“Tony’s fine,” She gasps. “And I want to ride you.”

He allows her to do everything she wants, she jumps on him as soon as he lays on his back, kisses his pecks, his lips, and guides him into her slowly, inch by inch swallowed by her greedy pussy.

They both moan when she starts to move, adjusting her grip on his ribcage and the pressure of her legs around his hips. He smiles as if he knows he is in for a wild ride.

He is right. Tony rides him like a racehorse. He will probably have bruises on his hips on the morning, but cannot find it in himself to care. She is _gorgeous_ like this, completely focused on something as sweet as her own pleasure, eyes closed, mouth agape, head thrown back like a fallen angel revelling in her own sins.

She takes it from him, and, honestly, Phil feels somewhat honoured to be able to see Antonia Stark walls down, B-cups rising and falling while she twists like a wildfire on top of him, chasing orgasm.

He slides a hand towards her lips and she opens them like a lotus flower, letting him wet his fingers. Then, he finds her clit and rubs, savouring the sounds it drew from her.

“Coulson-“She gasps, moaning. “Coulson, please, I’m so close, tell me you’re close too, tell me-“

“Come, Tony.” He kisses her hand again. “Come for me. Let me see how you scream.”

She does. The arch of her spine is beautiful, breasts up, open to the world, and her pussy milks his orgasm out of him like a tsunami.

When it ends, she curls herself on top of him like a satisfied cat, still vulnerable.

“You can sleep here.” She assures him, trying to sound flippant. She would for anyone who is not a trained spy. “Or not. It’s your choice, really. Unless you snore.”

He represses a snort. “Of course, miss Stark.” He joke-mocks her. “I don’t snore. Bad for the job.” Phil rolls and throws an arm over her slim waist. “And I owe you the cunnilingus performance of your life.”

She giggles openly and allows him to cuddle her.

“I’ll hold you to it, Agent.”

She wakes up to a clever tongue opening her up like the red sea, sucking her clit and lapping at her like a pro. She chuckles and moans, grasping her three-hundred-count sheets with a smile that could outshine the sun.

His heart does funny things when he sees it, and he knows he is wrapped around her little finger, just like Colonel Rhodes and Virginia Potts before him. There is nothing he can do about it. It is as if she is the definition of warmth herself, and he has been so _cold_.

When she comes, she spreads her legs and her whole body quivers under him, laughing in bliss.

“You’re a ten out of ten, agent.” She kisses his lips, drawing her taste from his mouth. He rubs one lip on the other.

“Want some coffee?” She offers, but her legs are still trembling, so he knows what she means.

“I’ll grab you a cup.”

“You’re a sweetheart, Phil.” She sighs. “Can I call you Phil?”

“After this? You can call me anything you want.” He assures her.

“I swear you have that stern voice going on, I can never tell when you’re being serious and when you’re just shitting me.” The woman inhales her coffee as if it is biologically more important than oxygen.

He sits by her side. “I’m serious. And I’m also serious when I tell you I have to go. Unfortunately.” His eyes drag around her very naked, very pleasing figure.

“S’OK.” She smiles. “It was fun. You’re really good at giving head.”

“Who told you that?” He starts dressing up.

She smirks devilishly. “I can’t reveal my sources. It would be unethical of me.”

“As if you care about ethics.”

She kneels on the bed and straightens his tie, kissing his chin. “Go save the world, agent.”

He shrugs and kisses her forehead. “Don’t make much trouble. Pepper’s almost developing an ulcer because of you, and Colonel Rhodes calls me almost weekly.”

“But Jarvis gives him reports! And I’ll lick Pepper’s concerns out of her the minute she puts her pretty feet on this Tower, you know that.” She purrs.

Coulson laughs. “Can I watch?”

“Only if you promise to put that clever tongue in me again.”

He winks. “Anytime.”

When he leaves, he earns a raised eyebrow from Natasha and a gaping Clint. The others look like they don’t get it.

There is a new, shiny gun on his table the next day. He knows it is no simple fire gun.

He does not go out without it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper approaches and kisses her, and then Natasha kisses her, and Tony just smiles.
> 
> “Lottery. I’m telling you.”

Natasha walks in on her and Pepper on the workshop.

She does it naked, and Tony licks her lips, smiling. “It’s like I’ve won the lottery.”

And then Pepper kisses Natasha and they both sit on his work table, kissing and fumbling with each other’s breasts while Tony licks and fingers them both at her own whim, nipping outer labia and slapping thighs, hearing to the symphony of groans and pants until she, too, is dripping wet.

She goes on and on until her assistant is shaking with orgasm. Natasha, then, throws the engineer on the floor, literally rips her clothes off and manoeuvres clit to clit.

One redhead undulates her body on top of hers, reaping her climax out of her like a tornado, leaving her gasping for air.

Pepper approaches and kisses her, and then Natasha kisses her, and Tony just smiles.

“Lottery. I’m telling you.”

The spy pecks her on her lips. “I want to suck you dry, Stark.”

“I’m on board with that plan.” Her hazy eyes focus on Natasha and she has to admit it is disturbing to be the sole focus of Antonia Stark’s attention.

“But I have to go find Cap for a mission.” Another quick kiss. “Will you wait for me?”

Tony laughs. “With lubed strap-on inside my cunt, Red.”

Natasha smiles and goes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can be the reed to his storm, even though she knows how to play the oak part, too.

His eyelashes are thick and dark, as is every other hair on his body. He has that reliable frame of someone who could fix your shower for you if you eventually needed to, but the healthy softness of domesticity, which, to be sincere, she wants to bite.

Bruce flushes. “What?”

She shrugs. “You’re pretty.”

He flushes deeper and his glasses slide down his nose. “What?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t notice, Brucie babe. I live with two super-humans, two assassin-spies and the God of Thunder and Fertility. It’s hot.”

His brow arches up. “As a package.”

“Nope.” She licks her lips and touches the nape of his neck, watching him shiver. Her fingers travel up, up, until her fingers are going through that delicious salt-and-pepper curly hair. She wants to pull it, but perhaps it is too soon.

“Tony, I’m working.” His voice wavers. She smiles.

“Ok, doc. See you on dinner.”

Dinner is quiet and awkward.

Tony doesn’t push, doesn’t flit, doesn’t tease. The others wait for her to her thing, to be snarky, and then wait for her to explode, but nothing comes. She is not dressed to tease, either: much like Natasha, she is wearing her customary jean shorts and a band shirt with a top underneath it.

Even her hair is tied in a messy bun, which was obviously made on her workshop, where she has been all day, probably doing an experiment or something. 

It is somewhat strange, but not unexpected, when, while walking towards her bedroom, lights down, a hand grabs her bun from behind her and suddenly her breasts are being squeezed between her ribcage and the wall.

“I know you didn’t do anything on purpose,” He apologizes with a strangled voice, already unbuckling his pants. She smiles. “You didn’t tease me, not intentionally, but, _fuck_ , Tony, I need you and I need you right _now._ ”

“I knew you’d come around, Brucie-bear,” She rubs her cheek against the roughness of the concrete in front of her.

“Should we-“ He rasps, already putting her shorts down single-handedly. “Do you want to-“

“If you want to go to the bedroom, Bruce, it’s all up to you.” She assures him. “But if you want to take me here, it’s fine too. I’m yours for the night, Big Guy,” She knows exactly what effect those words will have on him. She says them anyway. It is the truth. “Hell, I trust you so much you can do whatever you want to me and I’ll probably moan and ask for more.”

The blunt tip of his cock enters her and she hears him chocking, feels the wet drips on her shoulder. “I love you, Tony,” He starts thrusting, one hand behind her knee, pushing her leg higher on the air, supported by the wall, so the inner and outer labia of her pussy spread around his dick, which he pumps in and out furiously. “I love you so _fucking_ much.”

She just stands there and take it, with no small pleasure. She knows what a picture they make, humping on a hallway, halfway dressed, in a position probably only porn stars went for. However, that is _Bruce_ , and she loves him with all her heart, and she can _hear_ how her wetness slid to his thighs. She can be the reed to his storm, even though she knows how to play the oak part, too.

“Tony, I’ll… I’m gonna-“

“Come, Bruce. I want to feel it dripping from me, come inside of me, pleaseplease _please_ -“

It does it. Bruce goes taut and come splashes inside of her while he _lets go_ like nothing she has ever seen.

He is _beautiful_.

When he finishes, panting against the nape of her neck, she puts her arms around his shoulders, caressing his salt-and-pepper hair, and smiles. She did not come, but that is OK.

The sheer intimacy was what counted.

“Tony, I’m-“ He stammers, swallowing hard. “I’m so, so sorry, I-“

“Stop right there, Big Guy,” She turns around and smiles, blinking lazily at him, feeling his spunk dripping on her thighs. She likes it. On the tip of her toes, Tony kisses him sweetly. “I love you too, Bruce. I know you would never hurt me beyond what I like, because you’re sweet that way, and your guilt proves it.” She leans onto him. “And now you’ll carry me to bed and fill another of my kinks by licking your come out of me until I come. OK?”

He smiles and she does too, heart warming at the sight. He takes her into his arms gently and carries her there, and then proceeds to make her scream with his tongue reaching for the remaining of his semen inside of her.

“I gotta set up a competition between you and Phil,” She chuckles. “I can’t say who’s the best tongue is now.”

“Glad you’re considering changing your top three for me,” He jokes, playing with her hair.

“I do love you, you know,” She brushes fingers through his hair too. “All of you.”

“I know,” He bites his own lips. “It’s overwhelming, isn’t it? I mean, I only had Betty, and then I had no one, and now… now I have all of you.” He stares at the ceiling, storm inside him rising up again. “I didn’t think it was possible to be in love with so many people.”

She calms him tucking her head under his chin and letting her flowery-scented hair to the rest. “We’ll figure something out. OK?” He nods faintly and she kisses his collarbone. “And whatever happens, you’ll always have me. I swear I’ll always be here for you.”

She knows he is crying again, but they are angsty, happy tears, so she soothes him, but does nothing to stop it.

The wind turns into a lively breeze, and she will bask on it until she is not there to do it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One more round, then,” His eyes are dark. “This time for real.”
> 
> She arches one eyebrow. “You’re talking bet?”

“You fucker!” Clint screamed at the screen and Tony laughed, pushing the control buttons with ease and crushing the archer’s character with hers, delivering a perfect _fatality._ “You cheated!”

“It’s not cheating if you suck, Barton.” She takes a sip of her beer.

“One more round, then,” His eyes are dark. “This time for real.”

She arches one eyebrow. “You’re talking bet?” The engineer leans forward. “OK, then. If I win, you convince Natasha to teach me that thing she does with her thighs.”

Clint knows it would be no easy feature, but he is convinced he will not need to. “Fine. If I win, you’ll have to suck me off.” Because he _knows_ Tony would not do that, and he will be able to brag about her chickening out from a bet _forever_.

She has something strange in her eyes. “Deal.”

They go for it. Tony starts on top, but then Clint flips the table by calling on his sword and _bang_ , fatality time!

He is too busy boasting around about his victory that he does not see the way the woman drops the joystick on the centre table and kneels in front of the couch.

“Come on, Barton. Stop bragging and let’s get this over with.”

He stops dead on his tracks then. “What?”

Clint can feel her annoyance meanwhile she kneeled her way to him and tried to pry his pants open with swift, engineer hands, rolling her eyes.

“Oi!” He frowns and takes a step back. “What are you doing?”

“Sucking you off.” She arches one eyebrow. He shakes his head.

“For real?”

“Obviously.”

He tries to rationalize it but his brain was refusing to cooperate. “You-“ Clint breathes. “You know you don’t _have to_ , right? It was just a stupid bet.”

“Are you chickening out on me, Clint?” _God_ , the way she drags her pink tongue over her teeth to say his name suddenly becomes maddening. He swallows dry.

“Honestly?” He drops on the couch, flabbergasted. “I’m not sure.”

“Come on,” She tries and finally succeeds in opening his pants, slim fingers touching the base of his cock. “It’s just a BJ. It’s no big deal.”

“Are-are you sure about this?” His dick is sure, but he has to ask once again.

“Yes, Barton. I’d love to suck your cock.” She says, looking at him through her lashes. “Will you feed me your big, fat cock? I promise I’ll swallow everything dutifully.”

Her voice is mocking, but the effect is immediate, liquid tension pooling on his belly. He lets out a broken, nervous chuckle. “You’re a menace.”

“You love me.” Tony says while she takes his briefs out of the way and strokes his cock with practiced hand. He would have retorted if she had not taken him in her soft, warm mouth right after that, wiping all coherent thought of his mind.

Clint throws his head back and closes his eyes, aware that the sight of Stark’s pink lips wrapping around his dick would be too much for him. She is _good,_ she is really good, and he does not see it as a bad feature, at all. Stark does not leave any room for disrespect on her. She does not do it for attention, she does not do it in exchange for love or money; anything she does is because she _wants_ and there is no way he would ever have the courage to slut-shame a woman like that.

And man, does she like sucking cock. She drags the tip on the roof of her mouth and moans, going at it enthusiastically. Her hands teases his balls and perineum with no hesitance whatsoever and he bucks under her ministrations, gasping for air.

“Fuck, Stark… you were born to suck cock.” He caresses her hair, the nape of her neck, softly. “I swear, you take this like a champ.”

She moans and takes him deeper, almost all the way to her throat, swallowing around him. His eyes roll upwards. He found the key.

“Do you like dirty talking, Stark?” He asks and she hums. “Any limits I should know of?”

Her answer is to bob her head up and down on him, so he just smiles, tenderly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I really like you, Stark,” He says slowly. “But you’re _such_ a cockslut. I mean, look at you. Anyone could walk in here and watch me fuck your mouth, and it would probably get you off. Hell, you’re probably getting off on the taste of my dick alone.”

She turns _wild_ , hands and tongue and lips doing everything they could to rip his orgasm out of him, and he chuckles happily.

“That’s it, Stark. You want a taste of my spill down your throat, on your tongue?” He slides a finger softly through her temple, actions contrasting with his words. “You’ll swallow to the last drop, won’t you? Like the good whore that you are.”

She takes her mouth off him, looking flushed, eyes dark and glassy, and starts stroking him. “What am I, Barton?”

“A cockslut, Stark.” He plays her game, knowing she was probably wet inside those panties. “A whore. I bet that if I asked you to suck me anytime, anywhere inside this tower, you would do it. You’d flop down on your knees and choke on my dick in front of anyone, because you’re a bitch in heat, always ready to take cock.”

She goes down on him again and rewards him by _sucking_ , and sucking, and sucking, until he scream her name, twitching while spilling on her throat mercilessly.

He is still gasping when she tucks him into his shirt and sits beside him on the couch again. Clint smiles and throws one arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Once they are slotted together, he messes with her hair, kissing her temple.

“I do, you know.” He says.

“What?” She turns to look him in the eyes.

“Love you.”

She giggles. “I know. I love you too.”

He kisses her hair and breathes her in, slowly regaining his breath. “What do we do with that, now?”

She stretches like a cat, perky boobs right in front of him, and smiles.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d like to take a shower and then come back here to finish this game.”

He smiles, eyes glinting. “Two out of three?”

She slaps his thighs. “You bet your birdy ass on it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony quickly realizes she is hungry.

A bored Clint is a dangerous Clint. It is common knowledge. Once Natasha announces through Jarvis that they have a code grey bird – “Guys, I know what this means. This is stupid.” – Tony decides it is a good idea to go dancing.

She did not expect everyone to tag along, but, well. Life’s little consolations.

Once they arrive, giggling and squealing is general. Good thing Tony knows almost every place on the city and knows that they will not be bothered for more than two or three selfies there.

Natasha and Pepper could not get her to wear a dress, but they do stick her in heels. Which she rocks anyway, with that black leather corset and black leather pants. Pretty dominatrix, if you ask her.

She likes it.

Therefore, she is drinking, and then she is dancing with Clint, then with Natasha and Phil, then with Rhodey and Pepper, body undulating slowly between them, one arm around the black man’s neck, the other circling the redhead’s waist.

Tony is already very horny when a female arm snatches her from her friend’s sandwich. Useless to say she is a bit frustrated.

That until she realizes where she ends up, inside another sandwich, this one made of an astrophysicist and a Thunder God. She has to admit it: she did not see this coming.

“Hi.” Tony smiles to the female of the group, trying to look non-threatening, just in case Doctor Foster is the jealous type.

“Hi.” The woman answers and good lord, it is good to be with someone that is shorter than her, for a change. She is almost feeling like a dwarf by now.

“Lady Jane has something to ask you, Lady of Iron.” Thor’s voice comes from behind her, his hands resting around her waist, and the woman can tell his mighty hammer is coming out to play just by the way he’s discreetly avoiding to even brush his body on hers.

She looks at the woman in front of her and watches her blush. And then watches her approach her. And then feels her kiss.

Tony quickly realizes she is _hungry_.

She can feel the others looking at her but she does not care; she did not start this. Her hands cup the woman’s face while they kiss, no holding back, no backing out. Gluing her body to hers is bliss, and all she wants to do is get rid of those stupid fucking clothes, why so many clothes, really?

Thor’s chuckle rumbles against her back. “Am I allowed to participate, or to watch?”

She’s desperate, she’s needy, she’s breathless, so she sucks air in, turns around and kisses him too, hoping Jane isn’t gonna try to tear her apart with her bare hands.

“If your girlfriend lets me, big boy, I’ll be glad to ride your mighty hammer until you’re _dry_.” She scrambles to find words and, right beside her, Rhodey is making out with Clint and that should not be allowed, really.

She is going to burst. And die.

“I have to warn you it might be a while.” Thor brings her back to the situation in hand. Tony blinks.

“Between me and Jane, I think we can wear you out for a bit.” She shrugs, but there is a buzzing energy not unlike _anxiety_ growing inside her belly.

Next thing she knows, she is giving her card to the receptionist of the nearest hotel, and then Jane’s clever tongue is pushing little breathy moans out of her, mouthing her neck deliciously, while Thor absorbs the scene with a very interested look on his face.

“He loses control sometimes,” Foster whisper into her ears while she scrambles to put the key right and open the door, “and his dick goes a bit electric.”

Tony’s already jelly under them, so Thor helps her to stand up while Jane gets rid of her clothes. “Oh my God, oh my _God,_ ”

“Right here, Antonia,” He breathes on her neck and she closes her eyes, feeling Jane’s tongue rub over her clit, kneeling in front of her, and _fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Tony comes, twisting wildly on his grasp, perfectly aware his grip on her arm and waist will probably bruise tomorrow.

He throws her into the mattress, then, and she gets to watch as they kiss wildly, her hands shedding his clothes until she’s on her knees and has a mouthful of Thunder God’s dick up her throat, and she probably never seen something so beautiful or fitting in her entire life.

He throws her, too, into the bed, and crawls over like a panther ready to devour both of them, dick standing pink and proud, not allowing any of them to forget it.

He goes to Jane first, but she refuses to kiss him, keeping her mouth on Tony’s, until he grunts and pulls her to his cock, and she smirks like she’s a little shit and knows exactly what she’s doing to him. He loves it, Tony can see, and by Jane’s eyes on her, she knows she has to get to the program too if she wants a good pounding.

She imagines he was probably very _tame_ and _courteous_ before, _gentle,_ and those words make her cringe and shudder.

She sits on Jane’s face and moans loudly for his benefit, smiling when she reopens his eyes and catches him watching. Then, she leaps out, gets a hold of the lube on the bedside table, and, on her knees, ass in the air and face on the sheets, starts opening herself up right in front of them.

Thor honest to God _growls_ and enters her easily, maneuvering her body so her face is between Jane’s legs. Tony smirks and makes her _scream_ , which makes Thor even wilder, pounding her into the mattress with no mercy whatsoever.

The electric shocks come by then, forcing her asshole to milk him to the last drop, almost by the same time Jane comes on her mouth. Tony laps at it with pleasure.

 The mechanic crawls over to Thor, who is now lying beside Jane, kissing her, both looking blissed out, and strokes him to hardness again before riding him with all of her might. He actually has to ask Jane to suck her clit for her to climax at the same time as him, who is bordering oversensitivity.

Now he has two armfuls of beautiful women and breathes slowly, deeply, a goofy smile on his lips.

“We may have underestimated Miss Stark, my lady.” He murmurs to Jane, who bubbles a laugh.

“Yeah, we did.” She turns to Tony. “We’re trying Bruce next.”

“He’s good, but he’s shy,” She warns them. “Try Pepper, Natasha or Clint first, and then have them tell Bruce about it. He’ll come to you.”

Thor laughs again. “Lady Pepper sounds like a mighty bed fellow.”

“Mighty.” Tony coos and sniggers, snugging the God of Thunder. He chuckles, too, and his fingers find her pussy, trying to tease her into hornyness one more time. “ _Fuck_ _you to hell_ , Thor. Go to sleep or I’ll find a vibrator and shove it up your ass.” She whines.

He laughs and kisses her and- _well_. She cannot be mad at that, really.

When he finds her, later, on the balcony, with Jane’s shirt and his on top of it all, chin on her knees, watching the sunrise, he seems to know what is going on inside of her.

Thor holds her, and then Jane comes to cuddle with them, and she feels she will be OK.

She sets them up with Pepper, Natasha and Clint, all at once. What is hers is theirs, and all of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s my towel.” Steve looks smug from where he is sitting on the kitchen table, eating wheat with milk and blueberries. “I want it back.”

“Iron Lady, we need you at the east side. Hawkeye, do you see anything?”

“Not yet, Cap.”

“Why am I always the one to be taken out of the party first?” Tony pouted and could literally _hear_ her boss-for-the-moment rolling his eyes. “It’s almost like you don’t like me.”

“Oh, Tony, don’t be mad.” It is Clint’s voice. “We all love you. Very much.”

“Indeed.” Thor pips in. “We appreciate you, Lady Stark.”

“Especially when your tongue’s on the right place, which is nowhere near that place that allows you to talk.” Natasha snarks and Tony laughs.

“Avengers, focus!” Steve’s voice rumbles through the comms. “Widow, I need you at the subway entries, Thor, you cover Central Park, Bru-“ A loud crashing noise interrupts him, and Tony stops dead on her tracks.

“Cap? Cap, are you alright?” Her voice is urgent, but he does not answer. The only thing she sees are debris of some wrecked building and-

 _Wrecked building_.

“Fuck!” She curses and dives in, tuning out the shouting she heard on the comms. Cap is hurt. She had to find him.

Cap is hurt, and she has to find him, but she is falling into that fucking _wormhole_ and _she cannot breathe-_

 _\--_ she can’t breathe, she is dying and dark and nothing and the _hollowness_ inside of her is winning—

\--she finds him and there’s so much _blood, oh my God,_ he’s bleeding _everywhere_ and his blue eyes are so _dead_ and _why didn’t she arrive earlier,_ why did she have to be _late_ , whywhy _why_ \--

She wakes up on her bed, on the Tower, and it takes a while for her to understand that it was only a dream. Jarvis, bless him, is telling her that, revealing everyone’s location that very moment, and assuring her everyone is alive and healthy, conveying video feed and everything.

Tony scrambles to her feet and runs to the elevator, trusting Jarvis to know where to take her. The door opens and her feet take her gracelessly into one room she helped to plan, but never went inside of.

Barefoot and wearing nothing but a shirt she stole from Rhodey from the MIT times, she crawls onto Captain America’s bed, holding her face to the hollow of his back, inhaling the scent of softener and clean sweat that was so _Steve_.

“Hey,” He whispers to her, turning towards her body, and she realizes she is trembling. “Hey. What happened?”

She has to give it to him. She thought he would order her out of his room, or to be loud and obnoxious, and then she remembers he was in war, too, and he knows what it is like to have bad dreams better than most.

“Bad dream.” Her face is buried on his chest, so the words come out muffled by the fabric of his shirt, which is a bit wet already.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offers smoothly. “I can call somebody else, too, if you want. Maybe Pepper?”

“No,” She hurries and claws at his shirt. “No, she wasn’t hurt, it was just- _you_ , there was blood everywhere, _promise you won’t die in front of me_.” She is suddenly serious, and desperate, a cornered wild cat waiting to claw his eyes out and eat them. “Promise me.”

But Steve, blessed, sweet Steve, just takes her hand out of his chest and kisses her knuckles, before guiding her palms to his chest, covering everything, slowly dragging each curve up and down his abs and sides, and then he travels his shoulders and, finally, his face, closing his eyes.

Once he opens them again, she is considerably calmer, being _physically_ assured he is in no danger. “Do you feel better? I am all right. I am alive. I am healthy; eating more and better than I ate my entire life, sleeping soundly and warmer, too, and it’s all because of you. Because you take care of the team, and of me. Everyone is safe, warm and healthy because you buy us food, works for our safety, and gives us shelter, a roof over our heads.” His hand touches her hair, putting it away from her face. “No one is dying on your watch.”

The breath she did not know she was holding comes out of her in a rush, and she hugs him for an inch of her life, being wholeheartedly reciprocated.

“I feel too much, sometimes, I can’t breathe,” Tony urges, tears flowing from her eyes. “Oh, _fuck_ , here I am getting snotty in front of Captain America.” He rolls his eyes and hugs her tighter. “Fuck, now I’m being suffocated by him! Jarvis, help!”

“I think you’re doing OK, Sir.”

“Betrayer! Mutiny, that’s what it is!” She grumbles and Steve laughs, but doesn’t let her go all night: he holds her hand to his chest, allowing her to check on his heartbeat, and breathes on her temple, so she knows the air’s flowing in and out, and _yeah_ , she can go back to sleep now.

 _Of course,_ she wakes up late.

She takes a shower and goes directly to the communal area, which is already crowded, _fuck_ , she takes a cup of coffee and bites down a doughnut and when she is ready to leave, she hears:

“That’s my towel, Stark.”

She stops dead on her tracks.

“What?”

“That’s my towel.” Steve looks smug from where he is sitting on the kitchen table, eating wheat with milk and blueberries. “I want it back.”

Both of her hands are on her waist, and she is aware everyone is looking. “ _Excuse me_ , America’s golden boy, but I _gave you_ that towel. Along with everything else you own nowadays.”

“Exactly,” He turns his whole body to hers, completely relaxed. “If you _gave me_ the towel, it was a _gift_. That means it belongs to me now.” He tilts his head. “And that also means you borrowed it without my permission.”

“You weren’t there!”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s mine and I want it back.” Steve smirks. “Now, please.”

“What happened to _‘you give us shelter and good food and blah blah blah’_ , huh? Was it just for show?”

His answer is to smile and reach out his hand. If she was not comfortable with whatever he was leading them towards, she had only to take a step back and tell him to fuck off. She knew it, but _fuck_ if she did not want to know how far he would go with that stunt he was pulling in front of everyone.

 _All the way_ , apparently, because he pulled her by the towel with just enough strength for her to stumble forward, _into_ his lap, and _then_ pulled at the fabric again, throwing it too far for her to reach.

There was no mistaking the bulge on his pants now that it was rubbing directly over her wet clit. “ _Fuck_.”

“Good girl.” The phrase _rumbles_ though her spine and she _knows_ she heard at least Pepper gasp behind her.

All American apple-pie kisses her full on her mouth, the other hand on the small of her back, gluing her body to his, and that’s the way she dies. Tony is pretty sure half her genius brain is fried. She will have to make do with a normal brain, which, _ugh_.

“Do you ever stop _thinking?”_ He complains, but he is still smiling.

It is Pepper who saves her, coughing. “I hate to interrupt, Tony, but we’re late, and we can’t skip this meeting or the company may as well end up in Osborn’s hands.” She has the decency of looking sheepish, which Natasha does not. Jane does, a bit.

She groans and bites his pink lips. “I bet you have a perfect cock.”

“It’s a good cock,” He admits with no ounce of shame. “Do you want to see it before you go?”

She groans again and closes her eyes, gathering strength to stand up. Her eyes bore holes into his stupid smug face. “You can ride any cock you want, but no one touches your cock until I get home. Not even you.” Her face is steel, just like the one she uses on these _stupid, stupid_ board meetings.

“Yes ma’am.” Steve salutes her.

“And _you,”_ She turns to Pepper and to _Natalie_ , both almost ready to go. “One of you is going to suck me off _hard_ on the way there. And Happy gets to watch, because I’m good like that.”

“Yes ma’am.” They coo, obviously having a blast of seeing her so frustrated. There is a bit of moisture on the zipper of Steve’s jeans, so she has to leave, like, _yesterday_.

“Fucking sadists, I live with _sadists_ , Jarvis!” She curses. “And it’s not even the good kind!”

The bastard just replies “Yes, ma’am.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, ah, Tony,” Steve moans her name, sweaty and messy and fuck this shit, what even. “You said I- ah, oh fuck- could ride any cock I’d like.”
> 
> “So you decided to climb mount Olympus?” She mocks him, smiling. Thor’s calloused hands go over his nipples and Steve mewls, turning boneless over the God of Thunder, who simply chuckles.

In the end, two hours became two days while she had to stop a hostile takeover of _her own company_ by convincing some greedy board members (with her _words,_ not her body, opposed to what the media often said about her) that her genius work was more profitable than some bullshit _business plan_ from the little heir like _Harry Osborn_. She may be a woman, which is probably bad in their eyes, but she is a _full woman_. He just left his diapers, for God’s sake.

Therefore, when she gets back home, she is exhausted, spent to the last drop of energy. She lays on her couch, just to be carried to bed by Thor, while Clint, Natasha and Pepper help to take off her clothes and Rhodey, _bless him to hell_ , shucks one of his old t-shits on her.

“Go to sleep.” Bruce kisses her forehead. “We’ll all be here in the morning.”

What he meant, really, was that she would wake up sleepy, as she always did, and would only realize what she just saw on her living room after her first sip of coffee.

Of course, it has to be an illusion, and _of course,_ it is not.

Tony sits down on her armchair, cup of coffee on her hands, and watches Thor, who is sitting on her couch, right in front of her, fuck Steve silly on his lap. Open legs and all, she can see _everything_.

“Is this my birthday?” She whispers, brain still not kicking in.

“No, Sir.” Jarvis reply. “And you are not dreaming, either.”

“Ah, _ah, Tony,_ ” Steve moans her name, sweaty and messy and _fuck this shit, what even_. “You said I- _ah, oh fuck_ \- could ride any cock I’d like.”

“So you decided to climb mount Olympus?” She mocks him, smiling. Thor’s calloused hands go over his nipples and Steve mewls, turning boneless over the God of Thunder, who simply chuckles.

“Lady Pepper said you would appreciate the view.”

“Pepper’s always right.” She shrugs, and it is truth.

“Oh, you’re awake already,” Clint arrives and smiles. “They’ve been going at it for _hours_ waiting for you to wake up.”

Tony simply throws her knees over the arms of her armchairs and sips on her coffee. “Suck me, Barton.”

The archer has absolutely no qualms in doing so, and Steve turns a bit wild on Thor’s lap, insomuch that he has to grip his waist down _hard_ , impaling him, and _that_ finally makes Steve come all over himself.

“ _Don’t you know you’ll stain the carpet?”_ She croons and moans, hand caressing Clint’s hair, and Natasha-how-long-is-she-there tisks.

“That’s no time for The Velvet Underground, Stark.”

“It’s _always_ time for The Velvet Underground,” She promptly disagrees and curses into the air while the archer between her legs fights for her attention. “ _Fuck,_ Clint!”

“We wanna see you ride Rogers.” Jane takes the seat beside her, smiling, sitting over Pepper’s lap. Bruce and James are kissing by the corner of the room, and Phil’s at the door, watching with a smile on his eyes.

“There’s going to be an orgy in my living room, isn’t there?”

“We’re _definitely_ in the path for a great orgy in your living room,” Phil kisses her forehead.

“I thought you would call dibs on Roger’s cock.” She smiles at him.

“I know you’ll find good use to it.”

She arches closes her eyes and a faint, slim tear escapes her eye, but it’s OK. It’s a good tear.

“Is everything OK, Tony?” Pepper asks softly, and she smiles, pushing Clint’s hair so she can kiss him sweetly, urgently.

“I just-“ She looks around and bites her lips, chest aching. “I hate to turn into a sap, but I love you guys _so much_. My mom said ‘find yourself a good love’ and I go and find all of you.”

“Go to the sap now, Stark,” Clint grins and pushes her to Steve’s lap, and she kisses her with all her might. “Ok, now I’m a bit jealous.”

“You can have my ass.”

“Not jealous anymore.”

Tony smirks and Steve’s dick _is_ perfect, and it fits _right_ into her, filling her up good, while she bounces on his lap until her thighs shake.

“Fuck, she’s hot,” Rhodey bites his lips behind her. “I’ll never get over how _hot_ you are, Tony.” He says while Clint breaches her with lubed fingers, but she has been playing a lot with herself so there is no need to be through with that before he slots himself in.

“Com’ere, honeybear,” Tony kisses him and takes his cock in her mouth, and it is _so good_ to let herself go on their hands, their heroic, trustworthy hands. She is shaking apart and she does not care, not really, because she knows they will put her back gently, piece by piece.

She comes until her vision blurs, laughing and groaning, followed closely by the men inside her body.

“I’m in heaven,” She laughs while Phil licks her clean. “Jarvis, are you recording this?” She ignores the groans she hears when she says it.

“For my viewing pleasure only, Sir.”

She perks up. “Are you going Skynet on me, Jarvis?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He purrs back.

“I think your AI is in love with you, Stark.” Phil chuckles and bites the inside of her thigh.

“You’d have dismantled him if you heard what he told me on the lab.” Bruce says between gasps, because he is fucking Pepper, her long legs around his narrow waist like vices.

She stares at the ceiling unblinkingly.

“Bruce, what do you think of building a biodroid?”

He yells and comes hard inside the redhead, who is doing all of those delicious little sounds she lets out when she is coming.

“I think he deserves it,” Steve licks his lips and traces her pussy with his fingers. “He’s been taking care of you for a while now, I guess he deserves to get a taste of what he’s working hard for.”

“He has been a loyal servant, indeed,” Thor smiles, fumbling with her breasts. “He deserves a reward.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Just like that she is ready to go again. “I’ll end up chafed and _ruined_. Did you all hear me? Ruined!”

“You don’t look ruined to me, Tony,” Rogers pecks her lips. “Actually, you look quite healthy.”

“You’re going to kill me.” She decides.

“Yeah, probably,” Clint admits, smiling at her, and then everyone’s looking at her, and her heart is a bubble ready to _explode_ , “But what a way to go, isn’t it?”

Tony smiles, relaxing. “Yeah,” Laugh bubbles on her belly. “What a way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, particularly, was inspired by "Life's Little Consolations", as I listed before. There may be some other influences as well, but that is the main one, I think. 
> 
> The song mentioned is 'Sister Ray' by The Velvet Underground. I stole it from that work, too. Honestly, I didn't like it very much, but perhaps I listened to the wrong version of it. I don't know. 
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter. There is one bonus, but it's just what it is: a bonus. Because I like making fun of angry people. 
> 
> I'm mad, what can I say?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Fury's Furious Fury (and Jarvis™ Brand of Snarky Snark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tut tut. Tut tut. Tut tut.
> 
> “Miss Stark’s household, how can I help you?”

_Tut tut. Tut tut. Tut tut._

_“Miss Stark’s household, how can I help you?”_

“Jarvis, patch me through them.”

_“I’m afraid I cannot do so, Mister Fury.”_

The man grunts. “And, may I ask, why not?”

_“Miss Stark and the Avengers are currently busy, Sir.”_

“Busy with _what?_ ” He is a wise, responsible man, though, and knows not to push on Stark’s AI’s buttons. Both human and System are equally dangerous, especially when the matter is each other’s safety and well-being. “OK, don’t answer that. Can you tell me where’s agent Coulson, though?”

_“He is, too, busy, Sir. Maybe there is something I can help you with?”_

Fury almost spits on his coffee.

“What the fuck is going on inside that tower?” He demands.

_“Perhaps you would like to hear for yourself, Sir? I’ve been granted permission to do so.”_

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

He waits a bit, and then, “ _oh fuck, Phil, Stark was right, your tongue is like magic,”_

_“Shut up and lick me, Clint,”_

_“Oh, oh_ fuck _, I’m gonna come,_ Steve!”

_“Come, Stark, Jesus Christ, Bruce!”_

The call is interrupted by the British clipped voice. _“I assume this was enough information for the Avenger’s and your agent’s whereabouts, Sir.”_

“Yeah, it was,” He gulps his coffee down in one go. “Fuck you all to hell.”

He could swear on his momma’s tombstone he heard the robotic voice laugh.


End file.
